Going wrong
by secret-agent-ballerina-ninja
Summary: Rosalie Hale knew that somehow somewhere she and Edward had gone wrong.


**Hello! I'm trying writing again. This will be a multi chapter story about Rosalie and Edward. I hope I nail the characters and Reviews are love.**

Rosalie Hale was sitting on a swing. One of those bench ones that they have in big parks, that slowly creak back and forth, and were donated by rich families one hundred years ago. She sat there, slowly swinging, just staring into the distance. It was a nice autumn evening, one that was not too cold, and not too warm- not that she would have noticed if it had been. She sat there thinking. Thinking about all the times, places and people she had gone wrong with.

_It was nineteen twenty-three, Rosalie Hale was eight and she liked a boy. More importantly she like George Daniel, the cutest boy in her second grade class. She got up extra early one morning, and put a purple bow in her hair. She was told that it brought out her eyes, whatever that meant.' Maybe,' she thought, 'He will notice the bow.' The pessimistic part of her eight-year-old brain also said, 'maybe he will not.' But, she pushed the thought aside, and hopped down the stairs into the kitchen. The familiar yellow walls were comforting to Rosalie, and helped ease her nerve. Her mother asked her what she was so excited for, and she simply replied 'nothing'. Because this was a secret. Her secret. Her and George's secret love. She smiled imagining them holding hands, and him giving her a rose, for her name of coarse, and then when they got big and went to secondary school, he would take her out on dates, and when they got to really big kid school he would propose and they would live happily ever after. When she got to school she saw her friend Vera, and pulled her purple coat closer around her. She rushed over to tell her of her plans. Vera nodded, wide eyed, and said that for sure, she and George were meant to be together, and you can never start planning to soon. School seemed to drag on for hours. Rosalie didn't pay attention during math, they were learning something stupid, about dividing, and something that unimportant should not distract her from George she thought. She impatiently tapped her pencil and the teacher looked at her as if she were distracting _him _from something as important as a secret love. And finally when playtime came and the children were outside, Rosalie pulled her purple jacket closer to her, straightened her bow, and made sure that every one of her blond hairs was in place. She marched right up to George and said_

"_Hello. My name is Rosalie Hale. And I like you." And she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. He just stared at her. And then he ran away. His little posse of followers ran after him into the yard laughing and jeering. She stared after him. Vera came up behind her and said_

"_I'll go chase him down if you want." Rosalie didn't move. She felt cold and strange. Rejected?_

"_He doesn't like me?" She said the words as if they were something dirty; something to be ashamed of. _

"_Well…maybe he's just scared." Vera suggestested._

"_Of me?" Vera quickly backtracked, not wanting to upset her friend. _

"_No… of commitment. That's what my mom always says about my dad." Rosalie nodded. That sounded right. She thought that she'd heard that before. She looked at her friend. Vera's black hair looked nice today. She wondered if George preferred dark haired- dark eyed girls or something exotic like that. She suddenly got angry and she didn't know why._

"_He'll get better. Just wait. He'll come back. Oh- and I like the bow you're wearing. It matches your eyes." Rosalie said 'thank you', not really meaning it. She already knew it matched her eyes. Suddenly her stomach growled and she wished she hadn't skipped breakfast. 'Never again.' She thought. 'I will not skip anything for a boy. And I will not kiss him. He will kiss me.' _

The wind started to blow, and Rosalie's hair blew into her face. Her beautiful, golden hair, that didn't seem to matter at the moment. She sat there. She hadn't been on a swing of any kind in years- she'd almost forgotten what it felt like. She swayed her legs and sighed. She remembered her first kiss. First real kiss.

_It was Rosalie's sixteenth birthday, and she planned on making it a memorable one. It was nineteen thirty-one, the great depression was going on, but Rosalie didn't care. She wanted a dress. But not just any dress, a _Elsa Schiaparelli, _one of Rosalie's favorite designers. She wanted a party too, with everyone from her group at school, and she planned on having it big. The date would be April twenty third, so it wouldn't be too cold and she could have it on the patio. She had been planning the event for months, and by what she and Vera had calculated, Rosalie's long time boyfriend Peter Right, would kiss her. She and Vera had it all planned out; after the party had been going full swing, Rosalie would mention how "Oh, look, I think I see a dear in the garden…" and lure Peter outside. She would then say "Oh, well, I guess it ran off." And in the moonlight Peter would stare at her longingly in the reflection of the pond and say "You look beautiful." She would blush and say something about how 'it was just the light.' And he would lean down and plant one, beautiful long slow kiss on her lips. She had the guest list out and was looking it over when two names popped out at her._

"_Daddy? Who's Edward Cullen?" Her father looked up from the paper he was reading in his velvet study and shrugged._

"_He's Dr. Cullen's brother I think. Very young though, only seventeen." She nodded. She knew whom Dr, Cullen was. As she starred at the many books in her father's library she asked about the other name. _

"_Daddy, why did you invite that boy from the bank to my party?" Her father looked embarrassed. As if somehow he hoped that his daughter would simply not notice the fact that that name inperticular was added somehow onto the list. _

"_Well," he huffed. "It seemed to make sense. Get in close with the boy. Get to know him."_

"_You mean his father." She stated bluntly. Her new read dress was itchy and her pearls were making her sweat._

"_No Rosy, I mean him, but yes, a raise do to connections would not be bad either. I mean, you know so that we can still afford to throw you parties like this." She nodded as if she understood, but in truth she was still lost in Rosalie land, where everything was grand. _

_When her party finally came around Rosalie was wearing a stunning black dress. It went down to the floor and had as diamond studded clench waist. She put her purls on and tied up her hair. She didn't want it getting in the way for when Peter made his big move. Her shoes matched her dress perfectly and with the just right amount of her mother's lipstick she looked like a silent film star. She gracefully glided down the stairs when the first door belle rang and after that and after that. It was all generic stuff, Hello, happy birthday, takes present, leads into the living room. Until the last guest arrived, she thought that maybe everything would go as she planned. But then again, that was before she opened the door._

"_Hello. You must be Rosalie Hale. My name is Edward Cullen. Happy birthday." He was holding out a blue box with a white ribbon. Tiffany? She hoped so. She quickly gathered herself and looked at her father's guest. She nearly gasped. He was just as attractive as the doctor and his wife, and since that was the case she imminently didn't like him. His untidy bronze hair and were those amber eyes? How did you get that color? And his cloths all looked designer, all the more reason to dislike him. What if at her own party, a complete stranger took all the attention? What if he distracted Peter and her perfect night was ruined? She quickly shook off all the needless worry. She looked beautiful, Peter and Royce ha both told her when they had come in. There was no need to worry, but that didn't stop her._

"_Oh, yes. Welcome." She took the box, and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw on the box that it said _Tiffany and Co.

"_Everyone is gathered in the living room… follow me?" She was unsure of what to say. He was looking at her like he was trying to figure something out. She blushed under his gaze, something she did rarely and detested the hotness around her face; it wasn't attractive._

"_Royce… come and sit with Edward." She needed to get his amber-eyed stare off her and fast or she might collapse. _

"_I believe you two have some things in common…. Vera, you come with me to get something and Nancy and Marie… stay here with Charles and _George._" She stopped when she said his name and smiled, remembering when she had been in the second grade and she had pronounced her love and kissed him on the check. He had run away and she had remembered that she had promised herself that from then onward the boy would kiss her and she would be the lady. He would tell her that he loved her. She quickly stepped out of memory lane and looked around. No one else had noticed anything except Edward who was looking at her. She shrugged and glided off with Vera, thinking about how stupid she had been then and how second grade on the playground was no place to get married. And then she realized that if in some universe she and George had lasted this long it would be him and not Peter. She was immediately thankful that George had run away, just thinking about his bad hair cut and crude jokes. She didn't know what she'd do if she were with that._

Rosalie didn't notice when it started to rain, soaking her completely, but not feeling the cold she just kept on thinking about that night, the first night she met Edward and what it lead too. She had never liked the Cullen's because of their beauty and she was always jealous, because their beauty was just so much more that hers in different ways. She focused in on that thought, her human memory was fuzzy but she remembered this one unparticular.

_She led Vera into her kitchen pulling her towards the door. She really wished her mother had not re painted it; she missed the old familiar yellow walls. _

"_Rosalie! What's wrong?" Vera cried out. Rosalie didn't notice that she had a firm grip on her friend and let go. _

"_It's just- do you… do you know anything about the Cullen's? You know, the Doctor and his family." _

"_You probably know more than I do." Vera sighed. She hated disappointing her friend, but she just couldn't measure up too Rosalie's family's status. She adjusted her olive green dress as she stared longingly at Rosalie's long, elegant black one. She had saved up weeks for this one, and shuddered to think about how much Rosalie's Chanel was cost. _

"_Are you cold Vera?" Rosalie asked, taking note of her friends shivering. She shook her head._

"_No, but, was this all you wanted to ask me? Charles is getting lonely…" Vera trailed off, hoping she would get it. All Rosalie could think about was that annoying way that Edward Cullen had looked at her. She walked out off the __kitchen suddenly leaving Vera running after her to keep up. But she needn't off worried. Rosalie had a plan. A perfect evening. She wasn't going to let some bronze haired freak ruin it. _

_When she and Vera re- entered the living room, Nancy and George were in an argument, Marie was leaning back, pretending to listen to Charles ramble about how pretty her dress is, but really listening to Edward and Royce argue about the government. If only Marie had know that when Charles randomly proposed to her after Vera denied him, she would accept because she was getting old and he had money, then maybe, just maybe she would have paid more attention. Edward was silently laughing at how shallow and self minded Royce was, he put Rosalie to shame, in the thoughts of her peers she seemed like the most self absorbed person he knew. Royce was comparing himself too Edward. True Edward did have the strange eyes, but Royce had power and even though Edward bought Rosalie a Tiffany whatever, he knew she would appreciate his gift a little more. Nancy was wishing that she could be Rosalie. Not that she didn't always think that, but this time it was just too unfair that her plain Jane brown hair and red dress didn't come close to Rosalie's stunning figure. Plus she had three boys fawning over her, and she was ignoring all of them. What she wouldn't give too have some other significant other. George was so… eh, and he was a hand- me- down. _

_Rosalie picked up a scotch glass off the living room's coffee table and couldn't help but notice how Nancy's bright red dress blended far too much in with the living rooms warm red and brown color scheme. She decided not to say anything. _

"_Are you sure you can drink that?" Edward asked her. She looked up surprised and almost dropped the flask she was pouring._

"_Well, I'm sixteen now. Hardly a child, I can have a drink when I want one. Why? Do you want one?" She didn't look at him for more that a couple of seconds, couldn't bare too. He was just so _perfect._ More perfect that she could ever be, and that saddened her. And Rosalie didn't like to be sad, unless of coarse it was something important, like losing an auction or waking up and feeling bloated and having a bad hair day. Two things that happened to Marie quite often, which Rosalie took carful note of, and made sure to drink two cups of chamomile tea in the mornings. _

"_No, actually I'm fine, I was just going to-" but he was interrupted by no other than Peter Right. Rosalie's heart failed to flutter a million times like she'd thought it would. 'This must be it.' She thought. 'Why else would he interrupt Edward. I'm about too have my perfect evening.' _

"_Rose, would you go out too the garden with me? I want to talk too you." She nodded mechanically. He took her hand and the familiar warm feeling spread over her. She tried to picture all the good times with Peter; Walking along the streets, hand in hand, buying dresses, going to parties, the list went on for a decent amount. The soft Persian rug had no affect on her as she moved steadily across the hall and into the garden area right outside of her house. There were two big shady magnolia trees and a rose bush, which her father had promised her was bought after her birth and not to think she was named after a plant as she had insisted. Peter lead her too the back off the house so there was little light, just the one small gleam coming from an upstairs window._

"_So… Rosalie. You and me have been together now for a while." She closed her eyes in anticipation. _

"_Yes." She answered softly, almost alluringly. He really did look handsome in the night. Not as handsome as say, Edward or Royce, but still, Peter was her first boyfriend and her first kiss. And she would do it herself if she did not remember the promise she had made herself when she was eight. 'He will kiss me first.'_

"_And, these past few months have been fun. But-"_

"_But what?" She interrupted. What was he trying to say? Was he actually breaking up with her? They had been courting for over six months! _

"_Well… I've found someone else. Rosalie you are amazing, but well…"_

"_Yes?!" She was angry now. Was he going to break her heart on her _birthday?_ At her _party?

"_Who is IT? Who is so important that you choose to mess with my heart on my birthday?" he looked uncomfortable, as he had no right too. Rosalie was crying now. _

"_God damn it Peter, who?"_

"_Nancy Clarke." Rosalie froze. Nancy? Plain Jane? Who blended into living room walls? Peter was leaving her for that? _

"_Out." She commanded._

"_What?" he asked._

"_Leave. I don't want you here anymore. Go. And please, take that bitch Nancy with you. Tell Vera and Marie to go home. Same with the others." He backed up, heading towards the door._

"_Good bye Rosalie. I'm sorry."_

"_Go." She whispered. He left. She stood there for what seemed like hours. Peter could not leave her for Nancy Clarke. She was utterly plain, nothing special. Short light brown hair, milk chocolate eyes and light skin. She was nothing new or flashy. She didn't have Rosalie's flawless skin or golden locks, no amazing violet colored eyes. Designer cloths were negative also. _

"_Are you all right?" Rosalie turned too see Edward Cullen standing in the doorway. He was holding the Tiffany box in his hands. He walked down to where she stood and held it out to her. She carefully took it, careful not to touch his hand. When she opened it she gasped, and unintentional sign of emotion. _

_It was a string of pearls with amethyst stones beaded into it. Every so often would be an intricate design of diamonds. _

"_The purple… I thought it match your eyes." She looked up at him, confused._

"_You've seen me before?" He looked away._

"_Uhm, yes. At that one party, with your father… do you want me to put it on you?" She nodded. He reached around her and brushed her hair around her shoulder and took off her pearls. Where his hands touched her neck, her skin was lit on fire. She tried her hardest not to pink-n her cheeks. _

"_There. Beautiful." She noticed just how close he was standing to her. _

"_Thank you Edward, but you see, Peter just-"_

"_I know. He's not worthy off you I swear. You deserve better. Much better." She looked up at his face. He was looking down at her and he was smiling. _

"_Why are you always smirking when I look at you? You're going to make me blush." His smile only widened. _

"_Because, you amuse me in all the right ways." She then noticed the way the moonlight on his hair and the gaze in his eyes. Then Rosalie Hale broke her biggest rule, and kissed him. _


End file.
